


Friends for Benefits

by mell



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mell/pseuds/mell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on one of my headcanons that Kusanagi and Suoh are friends, but there are times when they cross over that line called friendship, together they tiptoeing to another world, get drown into it before they step back into this world in which they are just friends, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends for Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This un-beta-ed story contains male/male interaction. If you're not up for it, please hit the Back button. If you decide to stay, then enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own K Project.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kusanagi-san, King asks for you.”

Totsuka’s voice broke the silence in the bar. Kusanagi’s stream of thought died along with the silence. The bartender turned his head to see the vanguard with a grin on his face and then took a glance at the clock.

“Now?” he asked.

Totsuka replied with a shrug.

With a sigh, Kusanagi put down the washcloth in his hand and headed to the staircase.

“Kusanagi-san?” The older man turned around, arching an eyebrow this time.

“I’m going to the convenience store, and I’ll head home straight away after that.” Totsuka gave him a short smile as he glanced at the back entrance.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Kusanagi replied. He watched as the door was shut with a faint click and resumed climbing the stairs while his brain reflecting on Totsuka’s behaviour what he classified as odd.

***

“Mikoto, you call?” he asked, took a peek through a small gap of the door into the King’s room and found their Red King was lying on the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling above them. At Kusanagi’s voice, Suoh turned his head to the left. Kusanagi finally pushed the door and entered the room, leaving it slightly open.

His eyebrows instantly furrowed and the bartender found himself gritting his teeth at what was presented before him. Suoh waited for a moment before he opened his mouth.

“Aa… I’m horny.”

“…take care of it yourself,” he spat.

He bit back a regretful groan at the magazines spread on the floor. And if his eyes didn’t fool him, yes, they weren’t playing illusions on him, those were some of his precious naughty collection that he thought he had securely hidden _somewhere_ in his apartment.

“What are _those_ thing doing here?!”

Suoh shrugged in complete amusement.

“Hnn…what do you think they’re doing here?”

Kusanagi’s face went red. Obviously he didn’t fond the idea of his property being damaged, or in this case, ransacked.

“Where did you get these?”

“Dunno…” Suoh slurred, shifting his arms that were folded under his head. “Maybe they got stuck under your bed?”

His smirk sparked a fire in the older man.

“Then you…!” Kusanagi was at the point where he almost exploded, but then shut his eyes and shook his head. Suoh was never the one to stick his nose into someone else’s business and he never was interested in anything in particular. The only thing he ever laid his eyes on was probably Kusanagi’s collection of liquor arranged well in the rack. “No, not you!” Kusanagi pressed. “Then it must be-!”

Suoh shrugged again. His widened smirk and Totsuka’s odd behaviour, they must be related. And speaking of him, the culprit was already gone.

“Are you done?” Suoh’s deep voice awakened him from his inner rage. “Are we doing this, or perhaps I should get ready to get someone else’s help?”

Kusanagi exhaled. Although he felt regret his personal collection being abused, but still…

“Alright, let’s make it quick. I still have a bunch of works and need to go home.”

With a sigh, he locked the door, turned around and began unbuttoning his shirt. Everything was stripped but he left the briefs on.

Suoh simply watched as one by one of the clothes being discarded and fell on the floor. The pants were finally off, and as he gazed up, Kusanagi was smiling at him and he noted the blond had stood by his side.

“One question before we start. What initiates this?” Kusanagi asked as he slipped beside Suoh and signalled his head for Suoh to begin undress too.

Though lazily, the Red King shrugged his jacket off and pulled the shirt over his head.

“Does this have anything to do with Totsuka?” He mustered himself a dangerous mutter, still pissed off that he became the victim of Totsuka’s mischievous idea.

“We just talked.”

“I feel reluctant to submit myself with the idea of me being the victim of your _talk_.” Obviously Kusanagi was playing a drama that Suoh was uninterested to take part.

“Suit yourself. I can always find myself someone more willing to spend the night with me,” Suoh finally replied, tossing his shirt out of his sight. Kusanagi resisted the urge to click his tongue. Luckily for him, because his glasses were still on and he doubted Suoh catch his twitching eye. And glare.

Probably he did, because Suoh was giving him a mischievous grin. Defeated, he pulled out the glasses and let it settle on the nightstand.

“I thought you had no desire for women.”

Suoh snorted at his remark. He lighted the cigarette and seconds later the rich, pungent smell of the burning toxins attacked Kusanagi’s nostrils, made him crave for one too. Watching his friend acted indifferently, Kusanagi was well aware. The fear of hurting other people because of his power had held Suoh back from joyful of youth.

Both of them, he thought, deserved happiness although the method might be inappropriate. They had been doing this for quite a while now and Kusanagi had to admit it gave them the advantage. He could manage his time better between handling the bar and HOMRA affairs while watching over their impetuous kids that always acted on impulses. And most importantly, he no longer needed to worry where Suoh wander off at nights behind his back.

Kusanagi let his eyes fall on the forgotten magazines.

“Just so you know, I’m not a woman. Don’t expect those curves they possess.”

Ah, what was this? Did he sound jealous?

“Hn. Your narrow hips almost make you no differ from them.” Suoh scoffed at his own remark.

Kusanagi knitted his eyebrows. Suoh’s hand dangerously crawled below his waist but he didn’t deny the touch.

“Can I top tonight?”

“No.”

“You never let me top.”

“You’re free to fool around with anyone you want when I’m not looking. Use the chance.”

“You say that,” Kusanagi sighed, “Too bad I’m too busy managing the bar and taking care of the HOMRA affairs and the kids, you still think I have time to fool around?”

“You’re going to grow old alone, Kusanagi.”

“Shut up. Right back at you.”

“If I live that long.”

“Mikoto.”

Kusanagi’s voice sounded firm. He threw Suoh a reproachful look.  The redhead pulled his hand from his hip and rubbed his head once. Kusanagi had no idea how many times he had sighed since he entered this room.

“Why don’t look for Totsuka?”

“That guy is quite fragile for this. I might crush him.”

“...”

Kusanagi didn’t offer any comment. His friend might be true but he knew Totsuka was more than capable of fulfilling Suoh’s needs.

“Besides…”

He lifted his head and faced Suoh.

“…having one partner is better.”

Kusanagi let out a single “Ha!”

Seriously, he had no idea if it was a joke but the amusement coming from it was simply unbearable.

“Safe sexual lifestyle, huh…”

Kusanagi just grinned. Suoh sent him a gesture and he immediately shifted so the King could slip behind him. Once he was, Kusanagi leaned his back against Suoh’s muscular torso and rested his head onto Suoh’s shoulder to make him comfortable with the new position.

Suoh slung his arms around the slender body and one hand delved into one last piece of layer he currently had on. Then the warm hand touched _there_ and a moan escaped his lips. For a brief moment no one talked, only sounds coming from Kusanagi filled the room and sometimes Suoh’s grunts came in between. The hand on _him_ was simply amazing. The arm wrapped around his waist like preventing him from escape. He didn’t long for such thing, but everything took place that night reminded Kusanagi how good it felt to be in Suoh’s embrace.

When the briefs became too tight, Kusanagi raised his hips and Suoh slipped the last piece of cloth from the rest of his legs. Unconsciously, he let out a shaky breath. It had been weeks and he didn’t prepare himself for this turn of event even though he didn’t object the idea at the very first place.

Having no idea of what to do with his free hands, Kusanagi reached behind Suoh’s neck and the act caught the redhead’s attention. When Suoh faced him then, the blond immediately claimed his mouth to hide his anxiety. What a funny thing. The edginess he currently felt made him think like he was no different from some hormonal teenager in his first sexual intercourse experience.

" _Nn...haaa_..."

If Suoh wanted a bed partner, then Kusanagi was willing to obey. He wasn’t fragile, wasn’t easy to break and Suoh didn’t have to fear breaking him into pieces.

After series of lip locks which included several change of angles, the kiss was disconnected. Taking in a deep breath, Kusanagi cracked his eyes open slowly and found Suoh was staring at him too, amber into hazel ones.

“I know you’re lonely too. For now, let’s give and take.”

Give and take. Kusanagi’s body shivered slightly at the words which was odd enough, since it wasn’t winter.

“I know,” he whispered, claiming his partner’s mouth again.

***

Later, nothing pleased Kusanagi more than watching their King sleeping soundlessly even after hours passed without being disrupted by nightmares. He quietly slipped out from the bed, as silence as possible not to stir Suoh from his peaceful sleep and went for a quick shower before he could resume his work.

Well, maybe, he could return to this room after all his task finished.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Late almost ten days, but happy birthday Kusanagi-san!


End file.
